The present disclosure relates to a fitting assembly, and more particularly to a fitting assembly which facilitates installation of equipment through accommodation of airframe build and supplier component structure tolerances.
A variety of equipment may be mounted within an aircraft cabin. Aircrew seats, litters and weapon racks, for example, may be mounted to the cabin floor with a fitting which permits the installation and removal of the equipment to reconfigure the aircraft as required.
Some equipment which is interchangeably mounted within the aircraft cabin may require a structurally tight installation which does not generate a mount preload. Such equipment may not readily accommodate airframe build and equipment tolerances. Assembly may thereby necessitate the mix-and-match of specific equipment to specific aircraft to complete each installation.